The Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) Annual Meeting is the premier scientific meeting involving all areas of alcohol research. In addition to biomedical aspects, it also covers medical/clinical, and psychosocial research. The RSA meeting is held annually, and previous meetings (33) have been held mostly in the continental US, although some meetings have also been held in Hawaii and Canada (Vancouver, Montreal). For the 34th meeting in 2011, the meeting will be held in Atlanta, Georgia (June 25-29, 2011). The 35th meeting in 2012 will be in San Francisco, CA. The location of these meetings will provide an attractive opportunity for scientists from around the U.S.A. along with others around the world to present and discuss their research. The meetings will have a large impact on alcohol research in the U.S., and the outcome of the research presentations and discussion will advance the field. The program for each meeting will feature topics that are highly relevant to the alcohol research community and provide opportunities for discussion of existing and new collaborative research. The research presentations will be in the form of symposia, roundtables, and workshops that will be proposed by the membership of RSA. The RSA Program Committee will select the proposals with the highest scientific merit and innovation. In addition, numerous poster sessions will be held. The RSA has made an effort to recruit and retain new investigators in the field by highlighting their work as well as providing professional development activities, and this will continue for the 2011 and 2012 meetings. Since RSA is a stable, established organization with annual meetings, this application is for 5 years of funding. Planning for the next two meetings is well underway, but we expect similar planning for years 3-5 of this application to begin soon. This application requests funds to offset expenses for young scientists (predoctoral and new investigators within 4 years of their terminal degree) to attend these important meetings. Funds are requested for travel and registration fees. An effort will be made to specifically target underrepresented groups. Some administrative costs are also requested. The specific aim of this grant is to provide travel and registration assistance for students and young investigators to attend the annual RSA meeting. The overall goal is to provide information to those individuals who are interested in learning more about current research in the alcohol field with the possibility of pursuing alcohol research as a career. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alcohol abuse is a major public health problem in most parts of the world including the United States. This request is for funding to allow young scientists to attend the 34th through 38th Annual Meeting of the Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA). The 2011 will be held in Atlanta, Georgia, and the 2012 meeting will be in San Francisco, California. Planning for the 36th-38th meetings will begin later in 2011. The RSA annual meeting is the premier scientific conference on all aspects of alcohol abuse and addiction including biomedical, psychosocial, and medical/clinical research presentations. The meeting outcome will greatly advance the treatment, prevention, and understanding of alcoholism in the U.S. and throughout the world.